naruto: hokage's test
by darklordcid
Summary: this is my version of naruto i came up with the idea from playing naruto broken bonds and decided to make a story of it this is my first fanfic ever so it might not be good at first and the main paring is naru/hina so if you don't like it don't read this


My own version of the anime Naruto, starts here and takes a completely different direction. Naru/Hina is the main pairing.

* * *

disclaimer

I do not own Naruto, nor do I make any money from writing this.

"Speaking."

'Thoughts'

not beta'd

.

Flames are not welcomed and will be ignored, and you will have just wasted a few seconds of your life on something I wont even read.

Sort proluge to get the ball going

...................

Naruto quickly entered the Hokage's office." you wanted to see me Hokage?"

Sarutobi smiled, "yes, Naruto there's something I need to talk to you about"

Naruto plainly showed the confusion on his face. "what is it?"

Sarutobi "you see Naruto im not as young as I used to be and my time as Hokage can come to a end at any moment so I need to find some one who can take my place

once im gone"

Naruto "what are you saying you don't mean you want me?"

The Hokage spoke firmly. "yes, Naruto I want you to take my place if you can prove to me that your strong enough"

Naruto started yelling in excitement" yeah, bring it on old man, you will see what I can do."

Sarutobi smirked, " indeed I will."

The young blond grinned, "so where will this battle take place?"

Sarutobi "at the Hokage arena, at the top of this building"

Naruto's grin widened, " I can't believe im about to become Hokage!"

"slow down Naruto first you most prove you deserve it." the elder Hokage smiled at the boy's obvious impatience to win.

"I will prove my self believe it," ' haha with that new jutsu pervy sage taught me I can't lose'

"you ready Naruto."

Naruto, "I been ready all my life."

Sarutobi good lets begin

"Naruto starts off with multi shadow clone jutsu and makes at lest 50 clones"

" impressive I see you improved." 'but he's a fool wasting that much chakra this early in the battle.' The Hokage could not help but smile again.

all the clones rush at Sarutobi at once. 'there's no way he can beat this many clones but still I need to watch my self.'

Sarutobi used his earth style mud rival jutsu "all the clones are stuck in a rival of mud"

Naruto grimaced, 'damn it I should have seen that coming no matter I just have to wait till

the jutsu ends.'

The older Nin smirked as he used his fire style flame thrower jutsu.

'what the hell' Naruto's eyes widened.

"the flames hardens the mud trapping the clones till they disappear. So you will have to do better then that if you want to beat me."

'damn it he's right if I want to beat him I'll have to knock it up a notch,' Naruto runs at Sarutobi fist in lock, he was not giving up yet.

" to slow "Sarutobi dodged the attack then kicked Naruto from behind.

"got you "Naruto disappeared, "what a clone."

"Sarutobi looks back as four Naruto's plus the real one runs at Sarutobi kicking him up

in the air as the real Naruto kicks his head in the ground doing Naruto uzumaki borage"

"Sarutobi picks him self off the floor" damn it where are you

Naruto laughed mockingly. "down here."

Naruto pops up behind him and does the 1000 years of death on him sending him flying.

Sarutobi landed on his feet and looked over at Naruto seeing a

Naruto clone gathering chakra in the real Naruto's hand. 'it cant be the rasengan.'

"RASEGAN ." the blond Nin charged at the older male. " yes I win ."

Sarutobi smirked and disappeared.

" no way that's my trick." Naruto grimaced.

The real Sarutobi appeared behind Naruto and hit him with his pole knocking Naruto out.

The older smiled speaking in a low tone. "you are strong Naruto but you are not yet ready to become Hokage "

*bushes rustling.*

" come on out from there no point in hiding I know your there." the Hokage smiled.

The pale-eyed Hinata walked out, a blush covering her face. "I I.. im s. sorry Hokage sir I..I was j just passing by when I... heard some noises I see now what it was " the girl looked at the unconscious form of Naruto.

The older smirked, " so im guessing you saw our battle?"

"y.. yes."

Sarutobi's smirk turned into a smile. " Then could you do me a favor, and take Naruto to the

Hospital, and wait with him till he wakes up."

Hinata's blush turned a crimson red.

" Is something the matter Hinata?" the male knew that look.

" But that means I'll have to carry Naruto with means he'll be touching me. Me that close to Naruto." The female Nin face grew even brighter if at all possible.

" If you don't want to do it I can get someone else . . . " the male's voice trailed off.

Hinata ran over to Naruto" N . . . NO I GOT IT " The girl quickly lifted Naruto over her shoulder and carried him to the hospital.

Sarutobi smirked, as he turned his head slightly. "looks like some things never change Isn't that right my student?"

" Looks like nothing can get passed you Sensei." Jiraiya smiled.

"What were you thinking teaching Naruto that jutsu?" the Hokage turned back to where the boy was laying.

"He had to learn it sooner or later."

" He isn't ready for those kinds of jutsu's." The older male shook his head.

" This coming from the guy who wanted to make him Hokage." The sliver haired sage chuckled.

"I have no plans on leaving any time soon once im gone he will be ready. But . . . " the older male paused.

"Jiraiya looked at Sarutobi confused " but what?"

" Like I said to Naruto im not as young, as I used to be and I hate to admit it but if we are attack by him there's a chance I wont come out of it alive." The Hokage looked at the ground.

'Him? ' He looked down seeing a little garden snake" wait you don't mean?"

" Yes Jiraiya the one person I was hoping that would take my place but he betrayed us and because of my mistake we are all in danger."

Sarutobi and Jiraiya both thought of memories, all of them being of one person." Orochimaru."


End file.
